WoF: Abberation
by Beastfromtheblue
Summary: What if Pyrrhia was real? A small universe connected to ours by a bridge both of us can't cross. Blue is an Abberation, a mix. Sure he looks like a dragon, but his body is shaped more like a human's. He soon learns there is more to his past than just a weird dragon. From one question to another. The answers could mean the end of both universes. 8 years after the events of DoD.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A small group of dragons passed him on their inter-dimensional tour. It sickened the young dragonet. How they could just waltz down the bridge and gaze at the abyss and be fine.

'If only I was like them.' He thought sadly, 'If only I could fly like them. If only I could just walk down the bridge without them coming for me!

As much as he loathed them he was very thankful, as the 'Beast' would not show his face while Pyrrhians were present.

But the tours were never long enough.

The Beast always came for him, threatened him, and it even tried to murder him once.

Why did the Beast hate him? I'll tell you why. Because who he was, what he was, threatened the Beast.

But not this time. This time our young dragonet ignores the threats and stands up, and it is this that made all the difference.

He climbed up off the one ledge of our universe, onto the bridge.

It was a group of five dragons.

Three screamed, one backed away slowly, but that last one had a kind smile on his face.

He walked slowly to the dragonet picking him up in his arms.

"What's your name little guy?" He asked cradling the tiny dragonet.

"Don't have one? No problem, how 'bout Blue?"

"Gawk!" The dragonet said happily.

The older dragon chuckled.

"Let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 1

**(Sorry for the past inconveniences I think I have fixed it, please tell me if I haven't. Thank you.)**

 **Chapter 1**

Blue hated long walks. They just went on, and on, and on!

'Why couldn't one of the others just carry me!' he thought angrily, looking up at the sky.

It wasn't fair! Everyone else that has wings can use them! So why couldn't he?

He pondered over this thought for a while.

Of course the big dragons always had a reason. They were the ones who sealed his wings.

He once asked how and they had responded with 'magic'.

Not animus magic, no, it was another magic which apparently was top secret, as no one told him how.

All he knew is that if the seal was broken it would put lives in danger.

The only proof it was there was a small circle of black dots on both of his shoulders. Oh and the fact he could barely open his wings, not enough to fly, but he could open them none the less.

It was because of this that he had to walk. Five miles. Uphill. To Jaden Mountain.

'If only Katoa had enough of a spine to carry me there'

He often complained about his foster father, the strange dragon of every tribe.

"I spoke to soon." He thought aloud this time, as he reached a large, steep cliff that formed the base of the area where the landing platform was.

'Great. Climbing. The one thing I hate more than walking'

He began his long climb, sputtering and swearing by the time he reached the top. Finally he made up the cliff right as the main gates were closing.

"Wait!" he yelled, running as fast as he could, "Not yet! NO, NO, NO!"

He burst into the Main Hall right before the doors closed.

"Your late." Fatespeaker observed.

"Riptide. Swimming. Breath." He panted.

The 'brother' of his foster father put him through 'breathing' lessons, where he would force him to sit on a river bed for as long as he could.

Another thing to add to his 'Things I Want to Be!' list: a real SeaWing, no, a real water dragon with real gills.

Sure he was a water dragon, but his gills weren't large enough to allow him to breathe underwater, merely help him hold his breath.

"You're lucky it's day one, otherwise your record would have a 'skipped class' mark" Fatespeaker said holding out a map

"Here you are. I was beginning to think Starflight counted wrong, until late I noticed only thirty-four students were booked as 'arrived'. Jade Winglet." She said, " Your supervisor is Katoa. Jade cave is second on the right, in the third tunnel."

She pointed at the tunnel.

"Thank you." Blue said, running down the hall she pointed to.

The second cave on the right was not the right cave.

Someone had blocked it with a large rock and left a sign hanging on the doorway reading:

Jade Cave

Fifty-two caves further.

Great. More walking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time he reached cave fifty a small RainWing dragonet was trying to force her way out.

Blue could hear his foster father yelling "No. Stop. Get back in here!" as he blocked her or grabbed her leg to drag her back into the cave.

"We are not allowed to leave until everyone is here." Katoa yelled

"If anyone else is going to come they would have already!" the little RainWing yelled back.

Blue was tempted to turn around and leave.

'No,' he concluded, 'if I turn around it will look suspicious, so I'll just go ahead and hide in another cave.'

He began to walk ahead slowly, keeping one eye on the cave he was supposed to be in.

He was halfway through walking past the doorway when the RainWing shouted, " Yay we're all here! By." As she bolted out the doorway.

"Catch her!" Katoa yelled at Blue.

Blue almost missed her, but he caught her wing as she bolted out of the room with so much force he had to dig his talons into the floor, and even then she still almost pulled his arm out of its socket.

"Really? You to?" She said softly, hanging her head low, realizing she was caught.

With Katoa's help he managed to drag her back into the cave.

Once they were inside Katoa shut a door. Locking it, he muttered something under his breath.

"Your mean you've had that locking door this whole time, but you didn't lock me in to keep me from running off?" The RainWing said angrily, obviously in a bad mood from being caught.

It was at this time Blue realized just how small the dragonet was.

She was tiny. By far the smallest in the room. She was way under half his size. She just barely was able to climb into her sleeping perch (which was the lowest one) without flapping her wings.

There were six perches in the cave, each one was taken.

"So, I take it I'm sleeping on the floor then." Blue said

"So he's a smart man too." The RainWing said

"Early Bird gets the worm!" Katoa yelled, walking into another room.

He shut a door behind him, and they heard a click as the door locked.

"So, I'm Blue." Blue said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Frost." said the IceWing, looking like she needed sleep.

"Char." Said that SkyWing, he was by far the biggest and had the highest up perch, which was right above the RainWing's.

Actually they were arranged so the larger the dragons were the higher up they were.

"Dust" said the SandWing, gazing out the window.

The NightWing and MudWing were exchanging faces.

"Sunlight." the NightWing said finally, looking down at his claws.

"Ivy." said the MudWing, shyly.

"Leaf!" the RainWing yelled, throwing her talons in the air so suddenly, she fell backwards of her perch.

Everyone burst out laughing.

She sat up looking embarrassed, but her ears turned yellow showing her amusement.

Char reached down off his perch to help her back onto hers.

"Great, now that we know each other, let's assess the situation.

We are locked in a room with one window, but if pick the lock, the supervisor will hear it." Blue said, trying (again) to start a conversation. "How do we get out?"

The others just shrugged, except for Frost. She was asleep.

The next half-hour was similar to this.

Then Katoa left his cave and unlocked the door that made the exit.

"Go where you want. Be back here in a hour. Write down where you're going on the scroll by the door." He said, opening the door, again, muttering under his breath.

Frost was still asleep, Char wanted to stick together, Ivy took off towards the library with Sunlight, and Leaf wasn't very keen on escaping now no one was keeping her in.

"So, can we go with you?" Char asked Blue.

"If you want." Blue shrugged, writing 'prey center' on the scroll by next to his name.

Char and Leaf followed his example, and they set off down the hall.


	4. Chapter 3

**I am going to start putting random things related to this story up here.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Why did they put our cave so far down the hall? There are plenty of unused caves along the way." Leaf said, poking her snout in every cave entrance.

"Same reason we're in Jade Winglet, they don't trust us to not run away." Blue replied.

He had overheard the conversation his father had a week ago saying that they were the most likely to run away.

"Why? What did we do to make them think that?" Leaf asked, looking very confused.

"I know for a fact why me and you, Leaf, are in Jade." Blue replied, "I've climbed mountains since I was two and hate being in closed rooms, and off of what I've seen of your behavior I can make a pretty good guess why you're in it. It's Char and the others that I can't figure out."

"Frost was up till midnight last night flying around trying to get away from the rest of her group."Char said, apparently now aware we were talking about him.

"Oh, yeah. She was talking about that right before I started trying to break out!" Leaf agreed.

Blue pondered over this while they walked.

Finally he said, "Well that would certainly put her in Jade Winglet."

They kept talking as they walked down the halls.

At last Char asked, "Does anyone actually know where the prey center is?"

Leaf and Blue both shook their heads simultaneously.

"No. I was just following Blue." Leaf said, "Blue do you know where it is?"

"No, I figured if we wandered the halls we'd here lots of yelling and know we were close." Blue replied.

"So we could've been walking in circles this whole time?" Char asked.

"I guess." Blue replied.

It was then they heard someone mumbling.

"No one came yet? Maybe soon. No, still no one." They heard the voice say, "She said someone would come."

Upon further investigation they found the owner of the voice was a large NightWing who seemed to be slowly turning into stone.

It was apparent that this had been happening for some time, as he was stone all the way up to his neck.

"Sunny?" The NightWing asked hopefully.

"No, just some lost students." Leaf said, "Do you, perhaps know how to get to the prey center from here?"

"Prey center? You're a long way from the prey center. What were you thinking!" He replied, suspicious of what they were asking him.

"His fault." Char said, tapping Blue's noggin.

"Well you need to go down the tunnel behind me, take two rights, one left, and it will be straight in front of you." The NightWing said, sighing.

Once they were out of earshot Leaf suddenly said, "Stonemover!"

"If you didn't know where you were going, why didn't you ask someone?" Char roared at Blue.

"Why didn't you?" He shot back, "Why didn't you at least ask me?"

"You don't just act like you know where you're going, but then lead us astray!"

Before Blue could reply he heard a long, "HEELLLLLPPPPPP ME!" echo down the halls.


	5. Chapter 4

**Blue has "hair" it's not actually hair, but a small group of light blue spines mostly at the back of his head.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Did you hear that?" Blue said, spinning in a circle, looking for where it could have come from.

"Don't change the subject! I am not done yelling at you." Char yelled at him.

He heard it again this time quieter, and he could pinpoint where it was coming from.

He took off down the hall, followed closely by Leaf and Char, who was (still) yelling.

Hearing a soft pitter-patter, he paused looking into the cave beyond.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small, brown, furry head race down the hall.

"Catch it!" a voice from down the hall yelled.

Blue step our in front of the animal.

As it started to turn around, Blue noticed just what it was.

A scavenger.

It had sky blue eyes and long dark hair. It was carrying a small piece of fruit in its little paws, which it threw at Blue.

Blue swiftly scooped the scavenger up in his talons.

"Well, great. Caught again." A new voice said.

Blue could have sworn it came from the scavenger, but that's not possible.

"Who said that?" Blue said, looking around the cave.

"You're going crazy, no said anything! I take that back, the scavenger squeaked, but still no one said anything understandable." Char said, (still) obviously mad.

Ivy came rushing down the hall.

"Thanks, Blue." She said, taking the scavenger from him.

"You have a scavenger?" Leaf said, amazed.

"Yes, I couldn't carry it here, and it just arrived" Ivy replied.

She rushed on past the trio.

The trio kept walking to the prey center.

 **A/N: sorry I'm late. I was out of town for a while and could not write any. Sorry c 4 is short.**


End file.
